Started With Small Steps
by Dauntlessridinghorses
Summary: Tris and Four have been best friends ever since they could remember. As Tris starts to fall for her best friends she discovers that even best friends keep secrets from each other. I suck at summaries.


Raindrops fell softly onto the roof above me, the sound soothing my busy mind. The many blankets that rested on my bed were pulled tightly around my shoulders as I watched the earth dampen beneath the cloudy sky. The _perfect_ weather condition for my first day back at school. Wisps of my long blonde hair fell over my eyes as I lay in the sanctuary that was my bed. I hummed to myself quietly as I continued to watch the raindrops fall to the ground outside, not wanting to wake up but not wanting to go back to sleep. The small clock that sat beside my bed flashed brightly, signalling that I should wake up. I groaned slightly and threw the covers off of my small frame. Goosebumps appeared on my arms as the cold air rushed to meet my body. Taking off my covers was like taking off my armour, once it was gone I was unprotected from the cold. I sighed heavily and slipped off my bed, landing on the hard wooden floor.

"Well that was smart." I said quietly under my breath as I rubbed my lower back.

I slowly made my way towards the closet on the other side of the room to pick out my outfit before taking a shower, doing my makeup, my hair and anything else I had to do to my physical appearance before heading downstairs for breakfast. Searching through my closet, I hummed quietly to myself, not knowing what song I was even humming along to. I find that I never have enough room in my closet for new clothes, but I always have to get new clothes because I have nothing to wear.

"What are you supposed to wear for your first day back at school?" I ask myself as I sort through my many collections of clothes.

As I go through my clothing assortments I make sure that every piece of clothing ticks all the boxes.

"It's Summer so my outfit can't be too hot, it can't be too revealing, yet it can't make me look like an Egyptian mummy." I say out loud. "It can't be too casual, but it can't be really fancy."

After continuously criticising every piece of clothing my hand touched I finally settled on the perfect outfit. After quickly grabbing my plain white cropped top, my high-waisted denim shorts and my long pale pink cardigan, I rushed out of my bedroom and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"Seriously, Beatrice! You always get to have a shower first!" I heard my older brother, Caleb whine.

I laughed at him loudly as I stripped out of my pyjamas and stepped into the steaming hot shower. Sighing loudly, I rubbed a handful of soap into my wet skin. After washing my body and my hair I quickly shut the water off and stepped out into the bathroom. Quickly grabbing my towel, I shivered slightly as I made my way towards the bathroom mirror. With the towel still wrapped around my shoulders, I got out my makeup bag and started applying as little makeup as I could. After applying BB cream, powder and a tiny bit of mascara, I blow dried my hair and pulled it up into a high pony-tail. When I watch most girls my age put their hair up into high pony-tails it looks easy and effortless, but when I put my hair into a high pony-tail it takes a good twenty minutes. I chucked on my outfit and raced out of the bathroom, almost barging into, Caleb.

"Seriously, Beatrice. You need to clean up the bathroom after you use it." Caleb scolded me as he looked into the bathroom.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that I had indeed left everything all over the bathroom. My makeup bag was lying on the vanity, my pyjamas were thrown all across the floor and I could make out wet footprints on the white tiles.

"I'll do it later." I replied to Caleb, already walking towards my bedroom.

"But then I have to bathe in a bathroom full of girl things!" Caleb shouted.

I smirked slightly and let out a short burst of laughter.

"Poor baby." I said, my voice full of fake sympathy.

As I rummaged through my closet to find my white converse I heard Caleb groan loudly. Laughing lightly to myself, I continued looking through my closet. Finally I found my shoes and quickly slipped them on, after putting on socks of course. The floor banged lightly as I skipped down the stairs and towards the kitchen, my denim looking backpack slung over my shoulder. The smell of freshly baked muffins filled my nostrils as I skipped into the kitchen.

"That smells fantabulous, Mum!" I said happily as I walked up behind my mother and engulfed her in a big hug.

"You're happy this morning, Beatrice." My mother said.

A wide smile appeared on my face as I grabbed a muffin that was cooling down off a nearby tray.

"Are you questioning my happiness?" I asked my mother.

She shook her head slightly and chuckled under her breath_._

"Remember that you're walking to and from school today." I heard my mother say after I few minutes of silence.

The smile that was occupying my face disappeared like a cloud of smoke.

"Why!?" I whined.

"Because Caleb has this nerd thing on after school and he has a free period first." My mother replied.

_Nerd thing?_ My mother was finally realising that I didn't need to hear technical terms about what Caleb was doing with his group of nerdy friends. I low rumble escaped my throat as I finished the remains of my chocolate chip muffin.

"I'm off to work, Beatrice!" I heard my mother call out from the front hallway.

I didn't even hear her leave the kitchen!

"Okay, bye Mum!" I yelled out in reply.

I got up and moved over to the bench where my lunch sat, waiting for me to put it in my backpack. An apple, two cookies, grapes, a sandwich and thawing raspberries, a perfect lunch for my first day of the school year. After quickly putting the contents of my lunch in my bag I begun to walk out the front door.

"Bye Caleb, I'm leaving for school!" I yelled out loudly before closing the front door and beginning to walk down the street.

Hopefully _this_ school year will get off to a good start.


End file.
